The Birth of Angus
by LewGenesis
Summary: Kaolin, the Earth Spirit unwillingly grants a Creep intelligence and opens his mind to the wonders of the world. Armed with knowledge, and freed from his fate, Angus now must figure out just what his purpose is in the never ending battle for the Ancients.
1. Introduction

Hello folks! I've been playing Dota for nearly a year now - Obviously I love the game, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic. The inspiration for this one came from when I was practicing Earth Spirit Offlane and I discovered the trick of pulling creeps into the trees to gain an advantage. I started to wonder "Just what does that poor creep think of?" And thats how this was born. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this introduction.

**Introduction: What Did You Do To Me?**

The Ancients of the world, Dire and Radiant. Both locked in a battle that has spanned the eons, now shackled to their prisons in the mortal world, they have been calling legendary heroes to battle it out in a five vs five esquire battle – Their intent? Total victory. Having manipulated the desires and needs of these heroes to fight for them, for an unknown length of time the clashes of friend and foe is endless, never stopping. Not even death can free these slaves, as the Ancients power brings them back to life – Forcing them back into the fray. For victory. They believe their will is their own, that they are there to regain honour; or avenge a friend - perhaps even chase down the Fundamental that destroyed your world. Whatever their desires they have are simply amplified to further their lust for battle. No escape.

And then, there are the creatures known as 'Creeps'. Mindless beings created by the Ancients will. Weak and feeble creatures, waves and waves are sent out in fours, fives, sixes. They clash in the lanes and repeatedly butcher each other. Sentience is completely stunted and they exist only to server. They are born to die in the simplest sense; their death only serves to greater strengthen the heroes on each side.

And then, Angus was born.

To begin with, he was nothing more than a basic 'Melee Creep'. He thought nothing, he felt nothing and his instincts told him to rush towards the enemy tower, and butcher as many creeps before his eventual, and quite imminent death. At this time, he didn't even have the name 'Angus', he was simply another creep destined for destruction, a Radiant Creep charging towards the Dire side.

And thats when it happened. He'd noticed the great Earth Spirit, known as Kaolin head down to the lane known as 'Offlane'. What that meant, no creep knew – And nor did they care to know. The Earth Spirit was a formidable foe with the power to manipulate the very ground they walked up. Surely with him on their side, they were destined to win? The tiny thought sparked through his mind momentarily before his mind went blank once more, and his grip on his sword tightened.

The wave pushed up, over the steps and past the first tower, and thats when it happened.

Angus felt the world tighten around him, and letting loose a cry of fear he was pulled towards the tree-line. The trees snapped sideways to accommodate his size, before snapping and trapping the creep in the middle of three trees. Looking around, panicked suddenly his head surged with pain, a pain that would spark the rest of his life. Screaming in pain he dropped his sword and held his wooden hands towards his head as thoughts and emotions surged through his neurons and sparked his mind into action. Ideas and feelings he'd never even imagined exploded into his mind and it took every inch of his will to keep himself from flat lining there and then.

As he looked around, his gaze settled on the Earth Spirit himself, standing outside the clove of trees. A smile crossed the craggy face and the Spirit nodded once to Angus.

"Stay here, little Creep. I need you safe and sound, I will be at an advantage then." Kaolins voice murmured, his voice as crumbly as his appearance.

Angus's eyes, now a dark red colour instead of the normal blue looked up at Kaolin, and he found he could spoke. "W-What did you .. Do to me?" He asked, his own voice deep and soothing.

The Earth Spirit looked away, heading back to his position. "I gave you life, Angus."

Eyes wide in shock, he watched as Kaolin wandered off. Leaving the creep there, to contemplate his fate, and the gifts that had been bestowed upon him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mind Ablaze

**Chapter 1: Mind Ablaze.**

The battle had been well underway for some time now with clashes of steel, cries of mirth and dismay and the endless bloodshed ongoing. Angus, trapped in the enclave of trees found himself thinking over and over again his current situation. He was alive, and his mind surged with ideas on concepts no creep had ever felt before. Over and over again he thought of life, death and the meaningless of the battles. Emotions struck at his insides; varying from fear to mirth, doubt to joy as he struggled to control the overbearingness of them.

As his inner battle continued on he heard the cry of a familiar voice; Kaolin's. No clue what had happened he was left to ponder the possibilities. It was a cry of pain, no doubt and he knew that Kaolin had either been seriously injured or bought low. Death, was not permanent in this realm but it lowered morale and made the sawy of battle that little piece harder.

However, the rumbling footsteps of the great Spirit soon trundled past, and Kaolin, bleeding a greenish looking fluid offered Angus a small smile as he made his way back to the fountain – A magical source of the Ancients power, that would heal all wounds and restore all mana.

"Enough is enough. I need to see whats going on." Angus muttered to himself, his voice and accent thick and rough. Looking up at the trees he frowned somewhat, his red eyes turning into slits in the darkness of his face. Sword left on the ground, he grunted and dug his sharp claws into the tree trunk – And slowly began to ascend.

Evermore he heard the cries of battle, the endless screaming and whooping as foes alike fell. His frown grew stronger as he struggled to ascend the tree; determined to reach the top. For a moment his footing slipped and he nearly fell the several feet into the dirt – This height the fall could easily kill him. With a surge of determination and a grunt of exertion he dug his claws in and finally, arrived at the top of the tree. He allowed himself a short break, before he settled himself tightly on the topmost branches – Then turned his gaze to the raging battlefield ahead.

The sight ahead of him was an intense one to behold. He had a full view of the battlefield from where he sat; every lane, every hero and every creep on both sides. If he had a jaw, it would have dropped by now as his gaze studied the radiant lanes. Kaolin stood alone against two terrifying hero's in their own right. Bane, lord of Nightmares and the being known as Spectre. Both terrifying foes with their histories firmly embedded in Angus's mind now. He'd no idea how he knew about these heroes, and simply assumed it was a byproduct of Kaolin's gift.

Speaking of the Earth Spirit, the might elemental was struggling against the pair. Bane's ability to force nightmares upon his foes was forcing him to play a very defensive game, and following up with the fear generated in the Spirits mind, he was able to not only harm the Spirit but rejuvenate himself with it. Finally, his ability to fill their minds with fear caused their attacks to be weaker. Kaolin was under pressure and being heavily bullied out of the fight, losing both bounty from the creeps and a gain to his overall power. Not only that, but the Spectre herself was a tough being, and earning herself a valuable amount of currency. Uncontested, she'd turning into a frightful monster that would be terribly hard to bring down.

Angus however, could do nothing to aid the Spirit, so his gaze turned towards the middle lane. On the Radiants side stood the imposing figure of Jah'rakal, also know as the Troll Warlord. He was an absolute monster in combat, wielding his faithful axes by his side. Known for his rage he was perhaps one of the most difficult heroes to gel with. His history a long and bloody one he arrived to simply fight for himself as a self-proclaimed Commander of – Himself.

The Troll snarled and bellowed at his opponent as they fought for the killing blows, facing off against the sneaky little Keen known as Sniper. Known for being one of the most annoying little buggers in the arena, his ability with a Sniper rifle was uncanny – Although his ability at escaping was next to none.

And then, it happened.

Sniper had pushed too far up, eager to attack the tower and damage it heavily he relentlessly pounded it again and again with shot after shot, cackling to himself as he did. He'd failed, however, to notice that the Warlord had managed to bottle himself a Double Damage rune – A magical item that increased the strength of the drinker. Too late, Sniper saw the Troll bearing down on him, his maniacal screams cutting through the night. He desperately turned his rifle on the Warlord, trying to stun him for even a second to allow an escape – But his shots did nothing to deter the raging beast.

The Warlord throw his throwing axes in a vicious arm, slicing open Snipers thigh and causing him to limp. Panicked and screaming as he hobbled away, the Warlord grinned and switched to his larger melee axes, throwing them in a spinning circle to wound the Sniper even more. Desperate, bleeding heavily and low on life force – Sniper dove towards the tower. But not soon enough as the Warlords axe buried itself in the Keens head. Dropping to the floor, Sniper's body sunk into the floor of the arena, as he awaited the never-ending re-birthing process.

A cry echoed into the sky as night fell, fierce and terrifying as Angus watched on in horror at the brutality of it all.

"First blood, last word. I got it all!"


End file.
